


Hops and Hearts

by hedoro



Category: the GazettE
Genre: I wrote fluff with no angst in sight?, Is the world ending? Are pigs flying? Have jaws dropped?, M/M, This might be a world first...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedoro/pseuds/hedoro
Summary: Amongst the wild grass and under fading starlight, caught up in wild love and breath catching on the wind, Aoi realises that...





	Hops and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Short and rather sweet... Hope it's enjoyable. :3

"Stars don't shine nearly as bright when you're around."  
  
Uruha laughs hard, almost choking on the swig of beer he'd taken. Wiping at his mouth, he stares to his right and fixes Aoi with a reprimanding look. "Your brand of romance is shit."  
  
Aoi grins and leans in close, pushing Uruha into the long grass without much effort. The beer falls from Uruha's grip, landing on the ground with a quiet thud. The glug of liquid spilling over the lip of the bottle and pooling onto dirt fills the air along with the sound of grass rustling in the wind.  
  
Unable to do anything against the gentle press and pull of Aoi's insistent mouth, his lips and tongue, Uruha's breath is stolen and his mind fogs over.  
  
Pulling away, Uruha blinks and sneers at him. "Thief."  
  
Aoi laughs and shrugs, knowing that he's ripped Uruha's heart right out of his chest because Uruha's done the exact same to him. "Takes one to know one," he responds soft and sincere, eyes shimmering in the moonlight, mirthful and happy.  
  
Uruha regards him with warm eyes and lets out a wistful sigh. "That was the last of the beer."  
  
Hovering over him, Aoi scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment, alcoholic."  
  
Smiling up at him with eyes glazed over—drunk on love and cheap beer—unable to say anything against it, Uruha is content to bask in the shadow of Aoi's bright smile, as he admires the way the moon shines in Uruha's eyes, glinting white reflecting back upon flecks of gold and near black-brown.  
  
Amongst the wild grass and under fading starlight, caught up in wild love and breath catching on the wind, Aoi realises that...  
  
If Uruha's an alcoholic, then he's an addict as he leans back in to kiss Uruha some more, unable to forget the taste of hops and hearts on Uruha's tongue.


End file.
